Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-39583595-20190525142119
Some minor ideas (with my own particularly preferred ones in bold and italicized): Howard Hughes vs. Warren Buffett (super-rich business magnates, investors, and philanthropists of different eras) Malcolm X vs. Nelson Mandela '''(activists who took extreme (but arguably necessary) measures to ensure the rights of others, and eventually became prominent leading figures later on) ''Benito Mussolini vs. Idi Amin'' (girthy dictators with larger-than-life personalities; Hitler can appear as a third-party rapper against both of them, seeing as though the former was allies with him and the latter has notable parallels to him) ''Victor Frankenstein vs. H.H. Holmes'' (both “Doctors of Death”, but for different reasons…; the monster can appear as a third party against both, and can bring down Holmes like the end of Bride of Frankenstein) ''King George III vs. Caligula''' (“mad” rulers of different places and eras; initially considered Ludwig II, though it’s debatable as to whether or not he was even mad at all) Ingmar Bergman vs. Francois Truffaut vs. Federico Fellini vs. Akira Kurosawa (international filmmakers from Sweden, France, Italy, and Japan, respectively; can be similar to last director battle) 'Kurt Vonnegut vs. Frank Kafka '(writers known to incorporate darkly humorous and satirical elements in their work; both play on perversions of reality; Joseph Heller can make a cameo) Tim Burton vs. David Lynch (directors known for darker, weirder, and more surreal movies; Federico Fellini and/or Lars von Trier can be cameos or third-party rappers) 'Ray Bradbury vs. H.P. Lovecraft (writers of science fiction with vastly different perspectives on the genre, and also led rather interesting lives) Ray Harryhausen vs. Guillermo del Toro (influential visual effects artist for film vs. film director and writer; both specialize in bringing monsters to the big screen) Antonin Artaud vs. Bertolt Brecht (playwrights known for Theatre of Cruelty and Epic Theatre, respectively; Samuel Beckett can be a third-party rapper) Alternative to the last one: ''Richard Wagner vs. Bertolt Brecht''' ''(highly influential opera composer vs. creator (with some reservations) of The Treepenny Opera; John Gay can appear as a third-party rapper and middle-ground between the two) Frank Abagnale vs. Charles Ponzi (notable con-men who dabbled in fraudulent finances; Bernie Madoff can be a replacement for Ponzi (considering they had practically identical schemes), or can be a cameo or third-party rapper) Possible sequel battle: Genghis Khan vs. the Easter Bunny (at some point, Attila the Hun “disposes of” the Easter Bunny and gives Khan a more worthy opponent, whether or not Khan is happy to have that; can make for a good April Fool’s battle, if scheduling allows for that; Kublai and the other Khans can be cameos) NOT an original idea of mine (kudos to the one who did): Aldous Huxley vs. George Orwell (simply advocating for this one; two prominent writers of dystopian fiction with different takes on the genre) And finally (one that’s also not original): Uncle Sam vs. John Bull (with Mother Russia as a third-party rapper; just thought I’d humor others with this one) Any thoughts?